


Jealous Deductions

by Motevia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Scenes, Divorce, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Military Kink (sort of), Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Parenthood, Pining, Post - HLV, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, working out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motevia/pseuds/Motevia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John and Mary split, John is ashamed of how domestic life after his military days has softened his figure. So, he takes it upon himself to work out and slim his soft spots again. Even if he couldn’t impress his “married-to-the-Work” flatmate, he could still feel good about himself.</p><p>Sherlock is happy to have John back at 221B, even if his not-so-platonic feelings for John will never be reciprocated. But when John starts working out and becomes oh-so-delectable like before he was shot, Sherlock deduces the reasoning behind it is because his “not gay” flatmate is ready to go out there and date women again. How long can Sherlock hold himself back at the risk of scaring John away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Domestic Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my husband for being my Beta and my fiancee' for supporting my love of fanfiction. Even though this fic is third-person POV, it will be alternating chapters between John and Sherlock's perspectives.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! BBC Sherlock, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Thompson, Benedict Cumberbatch, Martin Freeman, Amanda Abbington, the rest of the cast, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle own my soul.

He let out a long, drawn-out sigh as he looked down. Like almost everything in his life lately, it was one more thing he was disappointed in. _You see, but you do not observe_ , flashed through John Watson’s mind. It was one thing to see it every day, but now he was actually seeing it, and John did not like what he saw. The man who once served in the Queen’s Army was getting older. Since being invalidated home, his life had changed so much. He never thought he would meet, let alone be best friends with, a nearly-crazed “sociopath” (John knew the truth, but he would never voice it) and downright hurricane of a man such as the great Sherlock Holmes. 

John knows that without his active life with Sherlock, he would have reached this state years sooner. But it’s what they said about marriage, isn’t it? Eventually you let yourself go. John hadn’t wanted to believe it when he got married to Mary, but the times with Sherlock were fewer and farther between, so he wasn’t nearly as active as he used to be. As most married people tend to do around their spouses, Mary never mentioned John’s recently-acquired pudge around the midsection. He was still the same commanding captain he ever was- the man inside had never softened, but John acknowledged now that it would be highly unlikely he would be able to fit into his old uniform now.

Now that he was living with Sherlock again at 221B, John knew he was a bit out of shape compared to when he first moved in with Sherlock all those years ago- the time before The Fall. He was never fully able to keep up with Sherlock, but he wasn’t that far behind. Now he acknowledged that he wasn’t able to run for as long as he used to without getting winded.

John knew, though, that it wasn’t the only reason he wanted to get fit again. There was a certain flatmate whose attention he craved. As always, Sherlock called John his “conductor of light” and things between them were stronger than ever. But when John was alone in his old bedroom late at night, there was one person he wished was there with him. One person who had changed his world completely. John would never tell his best friend this, but Sherlock was one reason his marriage didn’t last. John and Mary had tried to make it work for the sake of their baby daughter, but there were just too many things that John couldn’t bring himself to forgive in a lover. 

John had forgiven her as best he could for lying to him about who she was, as Sherlock had requested. Yet when he saw his best friend, he couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering down to where he knew the bullet wound was on Sherlock’s chest. That was just too much to forget when he was lying in bed with her at night. Once the distrust turned into uncomfortable silences around their home after he moved back in after Christmas, there just wasn’t anything left to their marriage. He thought things would change after the baby was born, but John came to realize that as much as he loved his daughter, it wasn’t enough to continue faking a marriage for. It would only lead to her parents resenting each other in the end and he didn’t want that to be something his daughter grew up witnessing like he had with his own parents and his father’s drinking. It was obvious where that had led his own sister Harry. Besides, he knew his heart wouldn’t let him stop thinking about the only man he would put aside his “not gay” persona for. 

So, he sat Mary down and told her everything. There was anger at first, followed by tears, and finally acknowledgement, apologies, and acceptance. Since returning to 221B, John was trying to still be very good friends with his soon-to-be-ex-wife. Whatever it took, they would remain friends for the baby’s sake and share equal time with their daughter.

As John looked in the mirror again, his thoughts returned to the present. He poked at the softness around his middle and came up with a decision. “Captain Watson,” he said to his reflection, “it’s time for a change. You can do this.” John had free time again that being single allowed, so he decided he would start working out again like he had in the army. After his shift at the clinic, he would work out three times a week when he and Sherlock weren’t on cases. He just hoped a certain Consulting Detective would take notice.


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets a friend over lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting this to be over double the size of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)

The next day, John had his exercise regimen planned. There was a gym not far from the clinic that he passed by regularly on his way to work and back to Baker Street. He had left Mary with the car when he left her with the flat. He had no use for it anymore and he figured it would be a good thing anyway considering it now made him walk to and from work again every day.

John packed his duffle bag with a few sets of work-out clothing that he would be able to keep in his locker at the clinic to make it easier to only have to do laundry once a week instead of carrying his clothes with him every day. A small ball of anxiety settled into his stomach at the idea of facing Sherlock this morning. He didn’t necessarily want to keep this from him, but he didn’t really feel like being grilled about why he was carrying a duffle bag to work. Luck was on his side, however, as he made his way down and discovered that Sherlock was gone and so was his Belstaff and scarf.

Where are you?- JW

Bart’s. Molly has new body parts I’ve been waiting for.- SH

No new cases then?- JW

None so far. Bored.- SH

Ah. Just remember to label your specimens.- JW

_…_

I mean it, Sherlock.- JW

_…_

I do not want another fiasco like what happened a couple weeks ago. I was scrubbing my tongue for days.- JW

After a few minutes where John didn’t receive a response, he knew Sherlock was done talking, so he decided to leave him to it as he made himself a cup of tea and some toast with jam before leaving for work. A thought occurred to him as he got to work and thought about Mary. She was back at the clinic now that she was recovered postpartum and had found a suitable babysitter. To make things easier on her, Mary didn’t even have to ask John for assistance before he had told her that he would pay for the babysitting. It was the least he could do for the woman he still cared for who was raising his child- even if things hadn’t worked out between them. The last thing he wanted was for Mary to suffer financially after he had left her. If she was there today, he wanted to have lunch with her as friends.

Mary wasn’t there when he first arrived, but he wasn’t surprised or concerned. She had to cut her hours a bit to accommodate being a single mother and John figured she would be in soon. John put his duffle into his locker and settled into his work for the day.

======================================================================================

Sure enough, Mary arrived a couple hours later and John was able to ask her out to lunch – “My treat” – which she accepted with a smile. Things were not completely mended between them and they were both walking on eggshells around each other to prevent any fighting, but they both knew that all they could do was give it time. There were times he saw her smile and he wondered if he made the right decision those months ago- especially when he spent time with his daughter- but he knew in his heart things were too strained when they were together and things couldn’t continue the way they were. He just prayed that they were better friends than they were lovers. He didn’t want to hurt her by leaving, but he couldn’t continue hurting himself by staying. Not to mention his feelings for a certain sociopath-with-feelings he knew he wanted to spend his life with. 

When lunchtime finally came, John grabbed both of their coats and offered Mary his arm.

“Always the gentleman,” Mary said with a smile.

“Chivalry never dies,” John said with a smile of his own.

They decided on a little sandwich place around the corner and sat down and made their orders. It was a little awkward as John remembered the dates they would go on before and after they got married and he was sure Mary was thinking the same thing. 

Finally he decided to start with a safe subject. “How’s Shirley?” he asked. Wanting to stick with traditional Scottish names, John decided to name his daughter after his best friend after all. As an ode to her mother’s chosen identity, they gave her the middle name of Marie, which is a different form of Mary. John was shocked to see tears in his best friend’s eyes when John handed Shirley Marie into the Consulting Detective’s arms for the first time as Mary was resting. John always feared that Sherlock would never give the baby a second glance, but when Mary would come by the flat with little Shirley, Sherlock would take her immediately or start playing the violin for them. It made John’s heart swell with pride every time.

“She’s finally stopped crying every time I leave her with the sitter,” Mary sad fondly.

John chuckled, “It just means she misses you.”

Mary sighed in return, “I miss her too. I’m just glad I get to spend some time with her as I was able to cut my hours without too much trouble. Thank you for that.”

John waved her comment aside, “Mary please stop. You don’t have to keep thanking me. She’s my daughter, too. You both deserve so much more.”  
John, still receiving his pension and not needing to pay much for the rent anymore, was able to provide for Mary and little Shirley even though he wasn’t with them all the time. He couldn’t fathom it being any other way and it made him happy to still provide for them both in compensation for what Mary couldn’t do on her own. They knew times would be easier as Shirley got older, anyway.

Mary’s smile grew as she said, “Will you be taking her this weekend? I know she misses you.”

John felt his chest tighten at that, “I miss her too. I should have come by as soon as the case was over.” The case he and Sherlock just solved was one of their longest. It took them both out of town for the week and it was difficult for John to concentrate when he kept thinking of his little girl back home.

Mary laid her hand on top of his. “It’s ok, John. I’ll bring her by this weekend and tonight if you’re willing we can hook up our webcams and you can see and talk to her.”

The knot in John’s chest loosened a bit. “That would be wonderful, Mary. I do miss you too, you know.”

Mary’s smile faded as she looked at their hands. “I know.” Then, “So… what’s new at Baker Street? Sherlock have a new case yet or is he bored again?”

They both chuckled at that. “He was gone this morning when I left. I guess Molly has some new body parts for him.”

Mary’s smile returned at that. “Sooooo… has anything progressed with you two?”

John shook his head. “To be honest, I have no idea how to proceed or if he wants that. Every time I think there’s something there, I second guess it and I’m too scared to act on it.”

“So, the same as always,” Mary replied with a wink as their sandwiches finally arrived.

“Yeah, but I have an idea to see if he really is interested in something physical.” John stopped as he remembered who he was talking to. “Sorry.”

It was Mary’s turn to wave off John. “Don’t be. The only way we can move on is to accept this. I won’t lie and say it doesn’t hurt, but I want you to be happy. I know losing you was my own fault. So I would rather hear that letting you go was not done in vain.”

John smiled again. “Well, I realized I’ve sort of softened up a bit after leaving the army and those 2 years that Sherlock was… well, you know.” Even after John forgave Sherlock, he still couldn’t say the word. It brought back the memories of the pain. The pain that the woman in front of him had helped him through until the man came back. “So I’ve decided to start working out again. I’m beginning this evening after work.”

“John, that’s great! Are you hoping to impress a certain someone?”

John felt himself blush. “I… I don’t know… what might happen with that,” he finished lamely. “I mean, you know Sherlock and I have never had personal boundaries around each other. That hasn’t changed since I moved back in. Then I’ll catch him looking at me but neither of us have said a word about it. I have no idea what’s going through his mind.”

“John, a man doesn’t just shoot a man in cold blood for just anybody. You know he loves you. He just needs a little… push. You could definitely use this working out to your advantage.”

That caught John’s attention. “How do you mean?” he asked.

Mary squeezed his hand and winked. “The same way women get men wild and horny. Strut your stuff around him. Get him to check out your soon-to-be-hot-as-hell new body.”

John was baffled. “You think that will work? He doesn’t even notice when I’m not in the flat most of the time.”

“Then you keep doing it until he notices. Flaunt it, my dear!”

That made John laugh heartily. “Alright. I see your point. Now let’s finish up here so we can get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you for all of the comments and kudos so far.


	3. Making Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sets his plan into motion and Sherlock has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! Battling chronic illness, planning my wedding, and homework in my Master's program has put me behind schedule with this. I hope this chapter makes up for it!

The rest of John’s day at work was pretty uneventful. When 5 o’clock rolled around, he fired off a quick text to Sherlock telling him he would be a bit late coming home. Sherlock indicated that his new experiment seemed promising and John knew that as long as Sherlock didn’t blow up the flat (again) he didn’t need to know the details. John was able to grab his coat and sling his duffle back onto his good shoulder.

As he entered the gym, John felt a bit of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. Public places never really fazed him as he frequented pubs with Lestrade, Bill, and even Mike. Yet it had been quite a few years since he had been… less clothed around other people. John would admit to himself that he liked to hide behind his frumpy jumpers, comfortable trousers and denims, and shirts that buttoned to the neck. Being in the army, there wasn’t much that soldiers were able to hide from the other men, but John felt a little more self-conscious since being shot. His new gut didn’t help matters, either.

As he approached the front desk, John noticed the very pretty brunette receptionist with a kind smile and light blue eyes. Eyes that reminded him of his flatmate, but were missing the green specs he loved. She had a cute round face that made her look younger than she probably was framed by long, wavy hair. If he weren’t recently divorced and madly in love with said flatmate, John would have started chatting her up and probably gone home with her number. As it was, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Emily, as she introduced herself in a voice that hinted at innocence and youth, took John’s information and opened him a monthly gym membership before showing him around the place. They passed by the locker rooms and she showed him the sports court, which made John curious as to whether they might have rugby groups. From there John saw where the exercise machines were and the classes that held yoga, Zumba, and Pilates classes. He highly doubted he’d ever enter that room, but Emily seemed the type who did so frequently, judging by her peasant skirt, sandals, and lithe frame. He’d dated a few girls like that in the past and usually found it impossible to say no to trying new positions with them.

Their tour ended with a trip up the stairs to where there was a large running track high above that followed the perimeter of the gym below. John thanked the girl when they made it back to the desk, where she gave him a flirty smile as she handed him his locker room key. John hoped what he returned was a kind, friendly smile as he found his way back to the locker rooms. There he put his duffle into the locker 221 and changed into his workout clothes and shoes.

After he made his way back to the room that held the exercise machines, John took a look around to the various other people. There was one man about 20 years older than John with heavily greyed hair on one of the exercise bikes. Close to where he was peddling away were some other machines and a group of 3 girls who seemed the model-wannabe types with blonde-from-the-bottle-hair chatting away on the elliptical machines. Across the room were men with thick muscles bench-pressing weights while trainers spotted them.

John decided he would start small as he made his way toward the treadmills between the group of young women and the older man. He took out his cell phone and ear buds as he got into a nice run and felt himself relax into the adrenaline rush he always felt from running. Only this time he didn’t have the one person he always wanted at his side. So, he let his mind wander as he listened to his collection of music and recalled some of his favorite cases with Sherlock.

An hour passed by as John spent time on each type of exercise machine and watched the people come and go. The group of young girls left about 20 minutes into John’s workout and he couldn’t recall when the older man left. As John went back into the locker room, showered, and changed into his normal clothes he felt both exhausted and relaxed. It was a wonderful feeling to get back into the adrenaline and let go for a while. John left his clothes and duffle in his locker and made sure he had his key and mobile before he made his way back to the front. He smiled and waved at Emily’s “Have a good evening” as he went out the door and started walking to Baker Street.

On my way home. Do we need anything? – JW

Milk. – SH

Thai for dinner? – JW

Chinese. – SH

Please. – SH

John smiled at his phone. A few years ago, it would have been extremely rare to get a “please” or “thank you” from Sherlock. Yet since his return and John moved back to 221B, they were quite frequent but still seem reserved just for John and Mrs. Hudson. It made John want to just type out “I love you” to Sherlock, but he refrained. Should he get to that point anytime soon, he didn’t want to do it via text like some teenager. John called the Chinese place close to Baker Street and figured that the delivery should arrive right around the time he got home from Tesco.

John made his way to the store and purchased the milk, as well as some more tea and a few other things he knew he could get Sherlock to snack on if served with his tea. Sure enough, after John paid and made his way to Baker Street, he saw their usual delivery guy arrive with their order. Before the bloke could knock, John ran up to him and paid as he took the food order from him. With an exchange of “Have a good night”, John made his way through the door to 221B and up the stairs to the flat. He stopped in the kitchen to put away his purchases and noticed Sherlock in his dressing gown looking between his microscope and whatever new experiment he was working on with the new body parts Molly had provided him this time. John knew from experience it was best to just not ask.

To John’s pleasant surprise, the entire right side of the refrigerator and ice box were labeled with things like “human eyes” and “Do not open/use”. John looked over at his best friend and smiled warmly with a “Thank you, Sherlock.” Sherlock looked up at him then, recognizing what John was referencing, before looking back down with a mumbled “You’re welcome, John.” He couldn’t tell from his position, but John was pretty sure he saw Sherlock blush a bit and his smile deepened. He had the desire to go over to the genius and card his fingers through those curls before planting a kiss on his forehead, but again he resisted. Instead, John finished putting away the groceries and put the kettle on for tea. Surprising him yet again, Sherlock stepped away from the experiment to assist with setting up their plates of food.

“Ta, mate,” John smiled at Sherlock. Sherlock said nothing in return, but John saw him smile as well as he carried his own plate to his arm chair. John sat in his own chair across from Sherlock, still thankful to see it back where it belonged. “So, uhm… I saw Mary today at lunch.”

That made Sherlock look up quickly and John saw a moment of panic etched on his face, “Is everything alright?”

John couldn’t help but giggle. “Everything’s fine, Sherlock. Mary is finally returning to the clinic on a part time basis and Shirley has been adjusting to the new babysitter.” As soon as the words left his mouth, John noticed Sherlock’s expression deflate. “What? Sherlock, what’s wrong?”

Sherlock looked up, but John noticed he couldn’t quite look him in the eyes. Whatever Sherlock had to say, John knew the Consulting Detective would find it difficult to express. So John waited patiently while Sherlock sorted his thoughts. “John, I… I’ve been thinking of something and I haven’t quite known how to approach the subject with you or Mary. But I’m hoping that as you and Mary have been working on your… friendship lately, now might be the right time.”

John’s heart pounded in his ears. A part of him was thinking _‘This is it!’_ and the rational part of his mind was screaming _‘Get it together, Watson! You’re **NOT** a teenager!’_. John leaned forward and placed his hand gently on Sherlock’s arm. “Hey, Sherlock. Look at me. What is it?”

Sherlock took a deep breath and finally looked in his eyes before saying, “Well, I know it’s been difficult for Mary to find a babysitter and I know you’ve been wanting to see Shirley more, as well as spend time with Mary for the sake of your friendship. I was thinking that I could maybe babysit for you.” Again, Sherlock averted his eyes and a blush formed on his high cheekbones. John was able to read what Sherlock actually meant, though. _‘I want to see Shirley more, but she’s not mine and I know I have no right to ask for that.’_

John’s heart filled even fuller in his chest again and he smiled reassuringly at Sherlock. “Well, that might work. I left Mary with the car and if she were to leave Shirley here in the mornings with you and Mrs. Hudson on the days she works, we could all spend time with Shirley in the mornings before Mary and I leave.”

“Well, I was also thinking that Mary would have an easier time working more hours if she doesn’t have to worry about the babysitter.”

John smiled at Sherlock again. “Mate, I think that may be one of the most thoughtful things you’ve said. I’ll tell you what- I was going to call Mary and Shirley tonight and talk to them on webcam. How about you and I talk to her together about this idea and we can sort out the details?”

Sherlock looked up at him with both shock and happiness before he was able to school his features again. “I would like that, John.” John couldn’t help but laugh again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girl at the reception desk I pictured looks like Margaery Tyrell from GoT.
> 
> Here's a picture for reference: http://www.company.co.uk/cm/companyuk/images/fp/game_of_thrones_hair_Margaery-Tyrell.jpg


	4. Baby Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of John and Sherlock's camera time with Mary and baby Shirley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SO sorry this took me so long to finish and get posted. I just got married in March and then I had a ton of studying for a certification exam that's crucial for the success of my career. I have my graduation ceremony this Friday the 15th and I just found out that I need surgery next month. On top of this my aunt is dying from cancer and has 3 months at most. So things have been very hectic around here! I will try to get the next chapter up very soon. Enjoy!

Sherlock and John continued their meal mostly in silence, with Sherlock only finishing about a third. Sherlock watched John as he cleared up the plates and put the leftovers in the refrigerator before making his way back over to his experiment at the kitchen table. Sherlock tried to concentrate on the pieces of kidney in the Petri dish he got from Molly that morning, but his earlier conversation with John wouldn’t leave his mind. The sudden feeling of John’s hand on his arm had almost made him drop his plate. He didn’t like opening up so much to another person, but he was finding that it was happening more and more lately around John since the doctor had moved back to 221B.

Sherlock had no choice but to admit that life at Baker Street was better than he could have hoped for since Mary had given birth to Shirley. Sherlock had tried his hardest to stay out of John and Mary’s relationship and any conversations he had with Mary either revolved around Shirley or cases instead of John. He was doing what he could to be supportive of both of them by just staying out of the ordeal. It wasn’t a hard deduction to make that Mary wasn’t over John by any means. Despite having shot him, Sherlock held no ill will towards Mary. He was still jealous that she had had John in ways that he hadn’t been able to experience and roughly 99% likely he never would. But he couldn’t think about such things- they would get him nowhere. Just having John back at Baker Street was good enough for him. He knew that at some point John would start dating again, but he knew that with everything going on John wouldn’t get back into it anytime soon. So Sherlock basked in the comfort of having John back at 221B and involved in The Work like the months before The-Time-Away-That-Shall-Not-Be-Spoken-Of-For-Fear-Of-Upsetting-John. And if he leaned a bit too much in John’s touches or found himself allowing his hand to linger on John’s shoulder a little too long in passing, could anyone really blame him for being grateful in having his best friend back again?

Sherlock was having a difficult time concentrating on his experiment with John so close by doing the dishes. Something with John was… off. Simple deductions showed that John’s short sandy hair had been recently wet, but he had obviously been wearing the same clothes all day as there was a slight stain on the collar from when he had had lunch with Mary. No signs of a patient having gotten sick on him that would warrant John showering at work. John also had a slight smell of adrenaline sweat, but it was faint. Yet he didn’t smell like he had used any product- just a rinse off, then. But, why? There was also the fact that John had returned late from work today. A knot of unease made itself known in Sherlock’s gut. There was no way John would have gotten off with anyone after work, was there? Certainly Sherlock would have known if John had a new girlfriend- and John wasn’t wearing his normal date clothes, either. Besides, it was too early after the break-up with Mary to start dating again. Although, Sherlock supposed, it could have been a one-off with one of the nurses at the clinic. Honest, honorable John wasn’t the type for office trysts, though. He also wasn’t the type to rub such trysts in his soon-to-be-ex-wife’s nose, either. John also wasn’t strutting around like he had gotten off with anyone, either. Yet the faint smell of sweat was enough to get Sherlock thinking about John in a compromising situation. Sherlock walking into the clinic during John’s lunch break and entering John’s office… Taking John into his arms and kissing him senseless… John lying him down on the table as they started grabbing at each other’s clothes…

“Sherlock?”

Sherlock snapped out of his daydream and blinked rapidly at John across the table. “Uh… Um… Yea, sorry. What?”

John smiled and Sherlock was finding it more difficult getting his heartbeat under control, but he didn’t let his mask slip. “I was saying that I’m done cleaning the kitchen and we should have some time now before Shirley takes her feeding for the night if you wanted to call Mary now.”

“Oh! Yea, ok. I’ll get the laptop set up if you want to text Mary.” Sherlock took a look at his watch and released it was already 9:00. He tried his best to contain it, but he was really excited to be seeing little Shirley again. He hoped Mary agreed with his idea.

John went upstairs to change into his lounge pants and a shirt as Sherlock booted up the laptop and set up the webcam. He heard John give the OK that he had heard that Mary was ready and Sherlock connected as John came back downstairs. When the screens connected, Sherlock and John saw Mary sitting at the screen with little Shirley on her lap, waving at the screen. John’s smile lit the room as he saw his daughter and Sherlock’s heart constricted with guilt at having taken John out of town for so long away from Shirley.

Mary looked radiant as ever and it was clear that motherhood suited her perfectly. There were some dark circles under her eyes and her smile was a bit tired, but still bright. She held Shirley closer to the camera and took the baby’s hand in hers to wave to the camera.

“Say hi to Daddy and Uncle Sherlock!”

Sherlock’s heart skipped a beat and he brought his hand to the screen right over Shirley’s. John’s hand met his at the same time to do the same and Sherlock jumped a little as a jolt shot up his arm and down his spine at the contact. He turned his head to the left just as John turned his to the right and their eyes met briefly before Sherlock dropped his gaze, ready to take his hand away. Before he could, John held on to his fingers and held them there to the screen as though they could touch the infant together. Sherlock smiled at John briefly, although he could feel his blush turn darker, before looking back to little Shirley. His heart was beating so fast and loudly in his ears, he was sure John would be able to hear it or at least see it pounding away in his neck. He took a breath and tried to will he heartbeat down before he gave himself away. He could barely see Mary’s smirk behind little Shirley as she made the baby’s hand touch the camera, as though Shirley would be able to touch her father and uncle through the virtual connection. When John let go of Sherlock’s fingers and he was able to lower his hand, he could still feel the warmth of John’s touch as he put his hand back in his lap. He turned back to John and hoped that he was conveying the warmth and happiness he felt at John’s gesture. If John’s smile was any indication, he understood.

Mary’s smirk was still on her face as she set the baby back on her lap, but Sherlock tried to pretend he didn’t notice the implications behind it. Mary could always see right through him and sometimes it set him on edge, but right now he was glad that she understood him. “So, how are you doing, Mary?” he asked.

Mary’s smile grew as she said, “Well, but we both missed you two while you were gone. I’m glad you agreed to join us tonight”  
Sherlock felt ashamed and apologized, “I’m so sorry we were gone so long, Mary. I did not anticipate the case taking so long and keeping John away from Shirley for as long as he was.”

“Sherlock, it’s ok!” Mary chuckled. “All part of the work and Shirley is always here when you boys come home. Speaking of which, John and I were talking about letting you two have Shirley this weekend. I was thinking of leaving her there with just the two of you. You think you’re up for it?”

Sherlock felt a hand squeeze around his heart and the air left his lungs as he quickly looked back to the baby. Shirley was gurgling and grabbing towards Mary’s ear. He looked over at John, who had a smile on his face waiting for Sherlock’s response. Sherlock looked back and forth between Mary and John before he said, “But, John, surely you would want Shirley to yourself alone this weekend?”

John looked to Sherlock and smiled before saying, “Sherlock, you’re just as much a part of your life as we are. Of course I want you here with me. We’ll do it together.” Sherlock looked back at Shirley with tears prickling behind his eyes, before touching his fingertips to the screen again.

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this being so short. There's more to come with this session with Mary and little Shirley, but I thought this was a cute way to end the chapter and I wanted to get it posted so you all wouldn't have to wait longer for an update. <3


	5. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock proposes his suggestion to Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting myself to come up with this so quickly, but I hope this second chapter update makes up for the long hiatus of this fic.

_“I’d love to.”_

John’s heart filled with pride as he watched Sherlock, his usually so stoic flatmate, get choked up over seeing Shirley. Shirley’s chubby baby face was round like John’s and she had the blond curls so similar to what he and Harry both had as babies. Yet she had so much of Mary in her features with her cute little nose and light eyes. It was too early yet to tell if they would stay like that or if they would turn a bit darker like John’s. She was looking back as Sherlock with one little hand now in her mouth and the other curled at the neck of Mary’s shirt. Sherlock’s face reflected the soft glow of the fireplace and the light of the lamp, while his dark curls reflected the light from the street lamps outside. His expression was that of awe as though he couldn’t believe he was allowed to be in the life of something so precious. He was absolutely beautiful and to John the sight was only second in beauty to that of his daughter. At that moment as Sherlock’s fingers reached out for the baby, John could see it. He could see Saturday mornings between cases as Shirley played on the floor with John while Sherlock worked on a (non-toxic) experiment or played his violin. He could see a little curly-haired girl looking into a microscope as Sherlock explained chemical reactions. His chest filled with emotion as he realized just how much he wanted- no, _needed_ \- that. With Mary, John, and Sherlock as her parents, John knew that Shirley would crave excitement as much as they did. Amongst all of the pain with the divorce and the anxiety of winning Sherlock’s affections, he had been the happiest and most content in his entire life ever since his daughter had been born. There was just no comparison to this feeling and now he realized that he could have his life with Sherlock and the family he’d always wanted. It made him so excited for that coming weekend when he would have Sherlock and Shirley to himself. There was nothing he wanted more at that moment.

John cleared his throat to get Sherlock and Mary’s attention and Sherlock jumped back as he let his hand fall again. John was sure he saw some pink on Sherlock’s cheeks and felt his heart flutter. He looked at Mary and motioned to Sherlock with a hand as he said, “Sherlock had something he wanted to bring up to you too.” He saw Sherlock look to his lap and frown and it looked like he was debating with himself over how he should bring up the subject of babysitting. John put his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder with a light squeeze, but let him come up with the words instead of doing it for him. This was something Sherlock had to do himself if he really wanted it as much as he seemed to.

Finally Sherlock looked back up at Mary with a hint of determination on his handsome face as he said, “Well, I had been thinking that I could help a bit with Shirley as you and John are at work. I have Mrs. Hudson with me to help as I know next to nothing about the care of babies,” at this Sherlock looked towards the wall behind the laptop before taking a breath to continue, “Yet I would like to be of assistance since I know you’ve been having difficulties with finding or keeping a babysitter with your work schedule. John mentioned that you would be able to come over here before you both go to work and that way you would be able to have a few more hours on the days that you work rather than needing to go out of your way to drop off and pick up Shirley at the babysitter’s residence. Then you and John would be able to leave together and come back here, where you’d be able to relax before heading back home.”

John looked back to Mary, who had a crease on her brow at she thought over what Sherlock had said for a minute or so. John could tell that Sherlock was holding his breath like a man at trial waiting for a verdict. Finally she spoke, “Sherlock, I think that’s a marvelous idea in theory, but as you said you don’t have any experience with babies before now. Are you sure you’d be able to handle it? She’s a handful and she needs your constant attention with feedings, diaper changes, nap times, play times, and so on. You wouldn’t be able to just ignore her to work on your experiments.” At this Sherlock opened his mouth to object, but Mary held up a hand and Sherlock’s mouth closed with a _click_. “Let me finish. What about cases? A crime scene is no place for a baby, Sherlock. We know you. You get like a puppy every time Lestrade calls you with a case. I won’t have Shirley exposed to dangerous situations.”

Sherlock looked to his lap in shame with his shoulders hunched as he tried to think of what to say next. John felt his heart lurch as Sherlock’s crestfallen expression. Sherlock’s hands gripped the legs of his pants tightly and it made John look at Mary with a look that said _‘You’re being a bit harsh on him.’_ The genius Sherlock Holmes should not feel ashamed about The Work because it was a bit… unconventional. He had to pipe in with his own thoughts. “Now, Mary, I’ve been thinking about this since Sherlock brought it to my attention earlier tonight. I think Sherlock can do this.” At this Sherlock’s head whipped up to John and his eyes went wide as John continued, “As he said, he’ll have Mrs. Hudson here while he gets into the hang of things. I wanted to bring it up to you before I talked to her about it, but I’m sure she won’t object.” Mary looked a bit skeptical, but her expression softened as Sherlock gained his resolve again and looked back towards Mary.

“I understand. I promise, Mary, I won’t take any cases lower than an 8 and do not need my immediate attention. If I do need to take a case that cannot wait until you’re home, I will leave her with Mrs. Hudson and text you and John immediately with the details. Lestrade will just have to wait with anything less urgent. He’ll just have to show a bit of competence until I’m free.” At this he smirked and winked at Mary and John chuckled as Mary’s expression softened a bit more before shaking her head.

“Alright! Well, here’s my idea,” replied Mary with a hand up in a placating gesture, “This weekend will be an experiment for all of us, Sherlock. When Shirley is with you boys, John will teach you the ropes of baby care. I expect you to pay utmost attention to what he teaches you just like you do with your experiments. If you survive this weekend and still want to do this, we will work out further details. You must be completely honest with John and me about whether you will be able to handle this. I mean it, Sherlock! If John and I feel after this weekend that you’ve learned well enough, I’ll bring her over on the days I have off and let you have her for a few hours by yourself before John comes home. If that works out well, then I will cancel the babysitter in a few weeks and we will move you to days while I’m at work. Agreed?”

The beaming smile Sherlock gave Mary at this seemed to John that it made the entire room brighten as Sherlock exclaimed “Agreed!” When John squeezed Sherlock’s shoulder again, that beaming smile turned on him before he was suddenly enveloped in Sherlock’s lanky embrace. His arms were up by Sherlock’s shoulders as Sherlock’s were around his waist to his back, so he let them stay there and squeezed back. He let his eyes fall shut briefly as he subtly enjoyed Sherlock’s scent and he couldn’t suppress his smile at Sherlock’s apparent delight. His thoughts from earlier returned as he imagined having this with Sherlock with his- _their_ \- daughter close by. Sherlock standing behind John in an embrace as Sherlock kept an eye on Shirley while John prepared a bottle. He relaxed into this embrace for a moment. His nose was right next to Sherlock’s pulse and he longed to plant a kiss right there, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment if Sherlock didn’t feel the same. So he tightened his grip again and it could have been his imagination, but he could have sworn he felt Sherlock’s breath hitch at the contact. Sherlock let him go and John could see the blush on Sherlock’s cheeks that matched his own as he let his arms fall and he turned back to face Mary. She was smirking again and he straightened his back with a nod at her.

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be a chapter (at least) of the coming weekend with Shirley as John teaches Sherlock about baby care. There may be some more stuff to lead up to it- I won't know until I'm actively writing it.


End file.
